


The Relationship

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Here’s a different way Blue Sargent introduces the boys (Smart, Rich, Angry, and Dead) to 300 Fox Way.Oneshot/drabble





	The Relationship

“Hey Mom!” Blue Sargent said brightly as she lead some people into her house. “This is my boyfriend, Gansey.” Richard Campbell Gansey III, who really preferred to go by his last name to save himself from all the dick jokes.

“And this is Gansey’s boyfriend Adam. And Adam’s boyfriend Ronan. And that—“ she pointed to a small blonde guy outside. “That’s Ronan’s boyfriend Noah.” 

He couldn’t come in because he was dead. 

Maura stared at her daughter with a ‘are you shitting me right now’ expression. “What exactly is the situation here?” 

Did Blue have to explain it all again? She took a deep breath. 

“Well Gansey is gay for Adam but he’s straight for me and he’s also gay for Ronan. And Ronan is really super gay for Adam. But Adam is also straight for me. And Noah is a ghost.” She paused and then smirked a little. “I hate Ronan.”

”Maggot,” Ronan said fondly. 

“Asshole,” she said, just as fondly too. 

Maura still looked a bit perplexed. To say the least. 

“...don’t worry Mom. It’s not that complicated.” 

If she said so... 


End file.
